Bromance One Shots
by CrazyMary01
Summary: A couple rules, first twenty requests will be posted. Read the Opening to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I realized I only am really good at writing story plots for Jegan stories. So I've decided to take requests as to what you would like to see in a series of one shots. Though there is one rule. I would like to have the stories be something that I can use your user name in. So that way people know who gave me the idea. I hate plagiarism. If you are a guest it'd be cool if I could have a nick name for you to add into my story. However the first one will be written by me. For once I have an idea for something other than Jegan story. Oh by the way the stories will only be labeled by bromance names, along with a user name I guess there is another rule. The stories can only be slashers. Well message or review what you would like to see- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**


	2. Kames, kidcaruslover

**Author's Note: Alright change my mind. My story will be the last to be posted. I can't really word it right. Anyways this story is a request from kidicaruslover. Probably my kinkiest story yet and I had a lot of fun writing it. So enjoy, and remember first twenty requests to be submitted will be uploaded.**

I watched as James made his way out the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. My eyes took in his perfect body. For some reason, though I wasn't gay I had an attraction towards James. He turned me on more than any girl I had ever met. He was the only guy to turn me on. He's been turning me on since the day I saw him naked in the shower when he had thought everyone in the room had already been done cleaning up from hockey practice. I couldn't help but watch as James slid his hands over his naked form to rid himself of the soap that was now pooling at his feet.

I wished it was my hands running down his body. I'd wished that it was me touching him, licking him. (Wow did I really just say that?) I wasn't thinking that in the locker room. I guess you can tell my sexual fantasies have grown in sexiness since this little "crush" on my best friend started.

"Hey Kendall, you okay you're kind of spacing out." James' voice pulled out my daze. I looked down to figure out I was now fully hard. I crossed my legs together in an attempt to somewhat hide my hard on. No doubt I would have something to take care of latter.

"Hey Kendall are you okay, you look a little uncomfortable."

"I'm peachy." I replied trying to not to stare at his perfect ass as he bent over to retrieve his Cuda hair spray that he had dropped. I swear he did this on purpose. He always came around me when he looked most tempting. Such as now. Damn he needed to lose that towel. It took all of my will power not to walk over there and rip it off his body.

"Kendall now you're staring at me like I'm some kind of meat." He said once again pulling me out of my daze. "Is everything okay?"

"Um yeah."

"You're lying." He said.

"I'm not" I yelled I jumped up desperately wanting to escape the room, and desperately wanted my mind to stop throwing images of James' naked body into my head.

"Hey wait stop," he said before I could run out the room. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I saw his travel down to my oh so discreet bulge (Please note the sarcasm).

"Kendall why do you have a raging hard on? Is that why you were uncomfortable. Were you like jacking off before I came out the bathroom or something?"

"Dammit James I didn't have this damn hard on until you came out the bathroom."

"Oh" he said his eyes went wide for a moment then a smirk slowly slid across his face. "Having dirty thoughts about me Kenny?" He said and began moving closer.

"Well-"what was the point in denying it? My secret was out. "I guess I've had a few."

"Care to share any." He said. Then he did something I've been dyeing to do since he walked out the bathroom. He ripped the towel from his hips and stood in front of me in his naked glory. My jeans were becoming tighter and tighter by the second. "No." he said and moved closer. "That's fine I'm more than happy to share mine." He said. He closed the space between us and crashed our lips together. It was hot and heated and passionate. My clothes were flying fast and before I knew it I was in my boxer briefs. James pulled away from my lips.

"We have the apartment to ourselves for a few hours. Now what I want your sexy blonde ass to do is go into that closet over there". He nodded his head towards our "walk in go to the dresser in the far back and take out something I saved for this special occasion in the first drawer, Take the red ones. Then meet me in the living room." I wondered what he was doing. The red ones of what? Before I could ask him he was out of the room. I decided it would just be easier to find out for myself. I quickly got up from where I sat on the bed. Woah how did I even get on the bed?

I walked to the back of the closet and found the dresser. When I opened the top drawer I couldn't believe what I found. James had wanted me to where a thong! I grabbed a pair that was on top. It was forest green. I slipped out of my briefs, and put the underwear on wondered how girls could handle something shoved up there ass crack. It was certainly uncomfortable for me. Speaking of James was still waiting down stairs for me to show up in my little panties.

I made way out to the living room where James sat on the bright orange couch smiling like an idiot. He got up and came over to me.

"I said the red ones Knight." He said.

"Well I liked the green ones better."

"Such a rebel Knight, but sometimes rebels need to be….Punished." With that said his hand collided with my ass. I let out a moan. He brought his lips to my ear. "You like that baby." He whispered. "You like when I slap your ass." His hand came back, and I let out another moan completely helpless. "How would you like it if I bent you over my knee and slapped your ass until our cheeks were red?"

"Oh please James." I screamed. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me over to the couch.

'Then bend over baby." I didn't have to be told twice. I bent over his knee, and he began his brutal but oh so pleasurable spanking. God I was so turned on. I felt like this damn thong would break at any minute from my how hard I was. It only got worse when he started spanking more than once before taking a break and coming back to repeat the action.

"James please." I screamed when I felt on I was the break of insanity.

"What baby." Another smack on my ass

"Fuck me" I screamed. His was to answer me was to bring two fingers to my mouth which I willingly sucked on. Damn this thong needs to come off now. When he deemed his fingers ready he sat me up and pushed me down so my back was to the couch and he hovered over me. He trailed his lips down to the thong that I had been waiting so patiently for him to take off. He caught it between his teeth and used his head to bring them down. It was by far the hottest thing I had ever seen.

God he needed to get that dick inside me. Suddenly I felt a wetness at my entrance. I noticed that it had been his fingers. He pushed one inside of me and it felt rather uncomfortable at first. I was in pain by the time he added the second. But it was a good kind. Suddenly I felt his fingers brush against something inside of me. I arched my back and screamed James' name. He then removed his fingers.

"Are you ready for me baby."

"Just fuck me already. Stop with the damn teasing and get that cock of your inside my ass."

"Demandive much.'

"Don't start with me." He smiled and then started to finally push inside of me. I started moaning. I was losing control of my brain already and we he hadn't even started thrusting yet. From the looks of it James was in the exact same state. He stilled.

"Why the hell did you stop," I screamed!

"What do you want me to move?"

"Yes dammit. I want it hard and rough fuck me until I can't walk straight." He started thrusting rather harshly after the words left my mouth, and it felt like heaven. He hit my prostate over and over again.

"James" I screamed as his thrusts sped up. My orgasm was just so close. My stomach was turning my eyes were shot wanting nothing more than for this to go forever. My pleasure only heightened when he reached down and grabbed my leaking erection. Not even two pumps and I lost count of how many thrust latter I came harder than ever before. James wasn't far behind.

He collapsed on top of me.

"So how was that?" James said and smiled.

"It was fucking amazing."

"Enough for you to give me a round two?"

"Maybe latter right now I'm super tired." He rolled off of me and pulled me close.

"I think you're not the only one who could use a nap. That was by far the most intense orgasm I ever had." I let out a small laugh and put my arms around his neck so I could sweetly kiss him.


	3. Kogan, BTRandALLThatJazz

**Author's Note: So Sorry I haven't updated I just have been so busy with other fan fictions. I would love to get more reviews for this one because right now I only have this one, and one from a friend that I still have yet to create so please review your requests. I decided to do this one In James' P.O.V, let's see how this plays out shall we. - Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

BtrAndALLThatJazz, Kogan

It was once again another beautiful day at the Palm Woods. I sat across from Carlos wondering how the I had gotten into this mess, and why I was still here, sitting across from Carlos listening to out other two best friends have sex behind closed doors.

"You want my thick cock up your ass baby?" That was Kendall. So I supposed Logan was the submissive one in the relationship. I looked over at Carlos to see his Jaw on the floor.

"Why are my virgin ears listening to this?" He complained.

"You mean half virgin," I said, and smiled at he him.

"Technically it would be a quarter. I've gotten to third base before." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh my god Kendall I wish this was your dick." Our eyes widened. Was there someone with the couple during there "fun" time? I pushed the door open a crack just so I could see, and the sight actually made my dick twitch a little. Logan was on the bed legs in the air, and a dildo was sliding in, and out of his ass. Kendall was sitting across from him hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he watched his lover fuck himself with the toy.

"Move out the way." Carlos said. "I want to see. He pushed me away from the door, and I hit my head on the wall. He peeked, and I quickly put my hand over his mouth when I saw he was about to let out a girly scream.

"Oh fuck Kendall." Logan whimpered. I peeked again only this time Kendall's head was bobbing between Logan's legs. I actually was starting to feel my jeans tighten as I watched my two best friends get each other off. Kendall pulled off Logan with a sexy pop.

"Mmm I love your cock Logie." He said and swiped his thumb across Logan's head where pre-come was starting to form. "I love how wet it is for me." He brought his head down to the base, and pulled off again. Logan whimpered in protest. He moved his head down more, and began sucking on Logan's balls before he moved his head down and flicked his tongue into Logan's stretched entrance.

I almost moaned. The sight was actually pretty sexy.

"God Kendall just please fuck me now." Logan screamed. Kendall moved his head and brought his cock to Logan's mouth.

"Get it wet baby. I don't intend on going slow." Logan gave Kendal an innocent look as he brought the tip past his lips, that was so teasing that I almost came on the spot. Kendall threw his head back and moaned as Logan began to bob his head fast up and down taking him all the way down, base to tip. He pulled off, and used his tongue, and swirled it around Kendall's nine, or ten inches. My dick was painfully hard by now. I looked over to see Carlos had a little problem too. It made me feel a little less weird when I moved my hands to palm myself through my jeans. Hissing at the friction it caused.

Logan pulled off Kendall dick, and the pushed him back.

"It's my turn to take control," he said, and captured Kendall's lips in a deep kiss. I saw Logan slowly move so his ass hovered right about Kendall's cock. Before he slammed down. Kendall threw his head back and moaned.

"Oh my god Logan you're so fucking tight."

"Mmm Kenny I love how your cock stretches me." I felt my jaw drop as I watched and started to palm myself even rougher through my jeans. They were so close, and so was I, and from the sounds coming from behind me Carlos wasn't fair behind either.

Logan continued to move on Kendall's lap. Suddenly he shrieked.

"Oh my god Kendall. Right there." He screamed. Kendall flipped them over, and began to pound into him mercilessly I couldn't take my eyes way from the sight of Kendall's cock going in out of Logan's entrance at a mind blowing rate. He took Logan's throbbing erection in his hand and began pumping in time with his thrusts. I was oh so close I felt it the tingling in my stomach that signaled any second now I would blow, and then one of the sexiest things ever happened and I snapped.

Logan screamed Kendall's name as his seed shot out and covered Kendall's hand. I came at the same time Logan did, and few thrusts latter Kendall followed right behind filling him to the brim. I pulled away from the door knowing that form that point things would just get intimate and be really awkward to stick around for. Carlos followed me to our shared room.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Carlos said awkwardly

"Extremely." I replied not looking at his face.

"Hey wanna' go down to the pool?" He said after letting the awkward silence spread out a little too long.

"Race you there," I replied running out of the apartment before he had time to grab his bathing suit. I had a feeling this wouldn't blow over any time soon.

**Ending Note: Wow Sorry about the ending I know it kind of sucked I just couldn't really come up with a good one. Well any way remember to review or PM requests.**


	4. Kenlos, TheDuckKnight

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to play out this one shot. By the Way guests don't be afraid to leave a review for a one shot. Just make sure you can give me a name other than "Guest" for your requested story. Alright let's see how this one plays out; this one shot is for TheDuckKnight- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

Carlos ran through the apartment, tears already threating to escape his eyes.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Kendall stood up from the Place he was currently sitting on the couch.

"Go away." The Latino yelled running to his room. He didn't want to explain to Kendall, that his boyfriend- wait sorry e_x-_boyfriend had just broken his heart into a million tiny pieces. Now Kendall, though he wasn't the smartest in the group, knew that it wouldn't have been best to leave his best friend alone in a time like this. Though he didn't know why the Latino was on the verge of tears, he couldn't help but worry.

Carlos was his best friend, and hardly ever could something make him cry. That's why Kendall knew at that moment, that something really bad had just happened.

"Carlos, please open the door," Kendall pleaded.

"No Kendall I don't want to see you or any one." He cried. This was worse than Kendall thought. You could practically hear Carlos's body shaking with tears. It almost brought Kendall to cry. What can I do? He thought.

He didn't really know what to do, and then an amazing idea hit him. Carlos had always said Kendall had the best voice out of the four people in Big Time Rush. Although he had always doubted it, he figured now was the best time to use it to his advantage.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure." Carlos felt his head snap up and at the sound of Kendall's voice. He had always loved the way Kendall sang. He couldn't help but sing along with the lyrics of the well-known song. Just as Kendall was beginning to give up hope on his plan, he heard the door slowly begin to open.

The sight just about broke his heart. Carlos had a tear streaked face, and although there were no tears coming out it was obvious that eventually there would be more, many more.

"Carlos," Kendall whispered. That was all he said. However Carlos didn't really give him any room to say anything more. He fell into Kendall's arms letting sobs wrack through his shaking form. Kendall held the Latino close as he cried.

"He dumped me Kendall." Carlos cried. "He doesn't even know how much he just hurt me. I-I loved him." He stumbled through the whole story. He started with walking into the lobby to buy some fruit snacks. Only to see his supposed boyfriend sucking face with someone else. Then went into the terrible break up. He wasn't even able to finish. He was crying too hard.

"It's okay" Kendall whispered soothingly, as he petted the Latino's dark hair. Carlos looked up into Kendall's face.

"I just wish I could forget." Carlos told him. "Relationships would just be so much easier if they came with a clear history button."

"Unfortunately Carlos relationships aren't computers but there are always ways for people move on." Kendall told him.

"Like what?"

"Like falling in love with someone else." Carlos hadn't really noticed how close they were to each other until the words left his mouth, and then Carlos had realized what Kendall had meant by falling in love with someone else. He had meant he wanted Carlos to fall in love with him, and Carlos, at that moment, knew that it could easily have been done.

He pulled Kendall's head down to his, into the kiss, and no surprise to Carlos Kendall was quick to return it. He pulled back too soon for Kendall's Liking.

"Help me forget." He whispered. Kendall didn't have to ask what he meant. He just brought his lips back to the little Latino's in a breath taking kiss. Carlos felt more then heard Kendall moan in the back of his throat, as he brought his hands up behind Kendall's head to deepen. He whisked Carlos away and carried him into the room, and threw him on the bed.

Carlos had never known kissing Kendall would be like this. If he had he probably would've started kissing him so long ago. It made a fire go throughout his whole body, while it still shot blood down to the lower regions of his body. He squared his hips up in an effort to get closer to the blonde boy, and they felt there clothed erections rub together, and it sent a jolt of electricity through both boys bodies.

Kendall moaned at the sensation. "Carlos," He said almost desperate.

"What," he replied. In all actuality he was a little scared Kendall would tell him to stop. He didn't want to stop in fact he was enjoying this. He kind of wanted to pound out all his frustrations (physical and mental) into the boy.

"I want you inside of me." He whispered. Just like that his wish was granted. He clashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Carlos was quick to take control flipping them over so that it was now Kendall that was beneath him. Kendall's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Carlo's his tongue swipe against his bottom lip. Kendall instantly opened his mouth to allow Carlos' tongue to do as it pleased. He licked his tongue over the roof of Kendall's mouth drawing a moan from the boy beneath him. He swiped his hand from around Kendall's neck, and slowly brought them down to Kendall's plaid shirt. He popped the buttons one by one, and then slowly brought Kendall up to slide the shirt down his shoulders.

Carlos took a minute to glorify the sight he had just uncovered. His mouth watered a little at Kendall's sculpted chest, and more than defined abs.

"Like what you see?" Kendall asked with a sexy grin spreading across his face.

"I fucking love what I see," Carlos gasped, and then swooped down to swirl his tongue around one of Kendall's nipples. It had become hard before Carlos even actually began to suck rather harshly at it.

"Carlos," he screamed when he his skilled tongue slipped down his abdomen. Kendall had never known Carlos was so good with his tongue. He made a mental note that next time; he would show Carlos some of his hidden talents. Meanwhile Carlos was growing impatient with all the damn fore play. As a result he ripped the rest of Kendall's remaining clothes off, and quickly reached into his bed side table to get the lube.

"Babe don't you think you should get naked before you prepare me?" Carlos looked down as if he hadn't realized he was still fully dressed.

"I suppose." Carlos replied. He slowly got up, and shed his shirt. He grabbed for the button on his jeans, but felt Kendall slap his hands away.

"Allow me." Kendall said. He slowly rolled them over again and slid his hands down to Carlo's Jeans. He kissed his way down Carlos' body as he unbuttoned them, and then use his teeth to pull down the zipper. Carlos could only watch with a dazed expression completely entranced by the hot sight of a horny Kendall, and wondering was about to come. Kendall slowly rid Carlos of the Jeans. Carlos was now fully hard, and just begging for Kendall to touch him in anyway.

Kendall could see this. He slowly bent down and began to push his tongue against Carlos' cloth covered erection. The Latino couldn't help but moan as Kendall continued to tease his man hood with his mouth.

"Kendall, please," He yelled, and who was Kendall to deny him anything. He slipped the boxer briefs off, and took Carlos' beautiful man hood in his hand, and began to stroke. He really couldn't wait any longer to have the boy inside of him. It was so frustrating that he didn't even want to be prepared He simply took Carlo's into his mouth, and bobbed his head until Carlos' dick was wet enough with his saliva, and then he lined himself up, and slammed down on to Carlos' huge cock.

"Holy shit!" Carlos screamed. He was in complete ecstasy with the way Kendall's walls were hugging his dick perfectly he wanted more. However he knew the boy had not been properly prepared so he allowed him time to adjust, and then when Kendall was ready, he began to bounce furiously on Carlos' lap. This was better than any sexual experience Carlos had with his ex. Kendall's ass even felt better than his ex's did. The boy's tight walls spread a fire about his whole body.

"Kendall." He screamed.

"Oh Carlos it feels so good," Kendall screamed, and began bouncing faster. Carlos thrust himself up into Kendall's tight heat, and held his beautiful ass. The action caused Carlos' head to slam right into Kendall's prostate. The boy let out a shriek as his eyes shot to the back of his head. Carlos then flip them over, and began pounding into Kendall so hard, he would definitely be having trouble walking for the next week. However neither of them cared. They were in too much pleasure. Kendall's pleasure only heightened when Carlos wrapped his hand around his neglected member and started stroking in time with his powerful thrusts. They were both just so close.

They both came with the other's name on their lips. They collapsed next to each other there limbs still intertwined. Both breathing hard as they came down from the intense high.  
"Hey Carlos?" Kendall said when he found his voice.

"Hmm." Carlos whispered back.

"I love you."

Call Carlos crazy but at that moment he realized that he loved Kendall too so why hold back.

"I love you too Kendall. So much." He snuggled closer into Kendall's chest before taking a nap with his one true love.

**Author's Note: Be sure to review. I have feeling this one wasn't my best. I could use a confidence booster.**


	5. Kames, Kammess

**Author's Note: I'm back guys the last request gave me a bit of a writers block but I would like to thank kammess for the challenge it was very to fun to write. I already have the next request planned out so it shouldn't be months before I update again, Be sure to leave a review I still need a lot more before I get twenty, Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

Kendall walked around the clothing store with a dirty smirk on his face. He had the bracelet off the shelf in his pocket, a belt off the rack in his underwear. He walked up to the cashier to buy the leather jacket. There wasn't really anyway he could walk out the store with that. There were no good hiding places.

"Is this all" The cashier asked. He had tan skin with amazing hazel eyes and brunette hair.

"Yeah" Kendall replied. The cashier looked him over as he scanned the price tag.

"You know you're a very hansom young man." The man said.

"Thanks" Kendall replied.

"You know we're looking for someone to hire. I'm James Diamond the runner here. If you would like to step in my office we can have a talk get you an application and everything."

"Sure" Kendall said. He was always game to make a little extra money.

"Well then come back right in here. Carlos cover the front desk" they walked around to the room behind the counter. He sat at his desk "I'm sorry I never got your name." He said.

"It's Kendall, Kendall Knight," he said stuffing the bracelet further down in his pocket and repositioning the belt shoved down his boxer shorts.

"Ah Kendall take a seat." Kendall sat across from James. An awkward silence fell around the pair.

"Now Kendall I didn't want to say this around the other costumers" He said lightly. So he hadn't offered many people a job. Kendall jumped as he heard James' fists make contact with the desk. "Why the fuck are you walking into my store and stealing my shit Knight!" Kendall's eyes went wide. He hadn't really been caught had he?

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to bull shit on me. I see you on my surveillance cameras every day shoving my shit in your pockets, and even sometimes like today your pants." James stalked closer to him and grabbed at his crouch and ripped the stolen belt from the confinements of his underwear.

"Tell me why I shouldn't call the cops and send your ass to jail right now."

"Please Mr. Diamond" Kendall started once he found his voice "I can't go to Jail. My parents would kill me."

"Well there are a few things you could do that might persuade me to let you go free." He ran his hand down Kendall's varsity jacket.

"Anything Mr. Diamond, anything but making me go to jail."

"Hmm well you are a looker Kendall I didn't lie about that. How about you come to my house and receive your proper punishment. I'll text you the address. Write down your number" He yelled Kendall quickly jotted down his number.

"Now get the fuck out of my store." James told him. Kendall grabbed his purchased item and ran outside with his heart pounding he knew he had just gotten himself in some deep shit.

Kendall awaited a text message. He wanted to get his payment over and done with. He jumped when he heard his phone buzz. He read the address but to his surprise that wasn't all that was written to him.

_From here on out you will listen to everything I say. I will be telling you everything you will do. From here on out you do not speak or even move unless you are told. Now first step come to the address sent when you get here knock on the door. When the door is opened, walk in close the door and stay there and wait for further instructions._

Kendall didn't reply he knew it was useless. He reluctantly got in his car and drove to the texted address. He slowly made his way to the door and gave a light knock. The machine to his side buzzed.

"Come on in." James' voice rang. Kendall walked through the door and it closed behind him. "Now" James' voice rung through the speaker to his left "Remove all you clothes and put the item on the table next to you on. Kendall looked over and raised an eye brow when he saw a dog collar. "Do not question it just do it." Kendall slowly removed his clothes and placed the collar around his neck.

"Good now proceed up ahead to the closet up ahead on your right. When you go into the closet you will find an item to wear put that on and then wait for further instruction." Kendall being the little rebel he was felt the need to be a bit of a rebel. Don't get him wrong eventually he would go to closet, however he wanted to explore the house a little bit first, even if he was stark naked he proceeded down the hall and instead of going into the closet on his left he went into the door on his left, and it put him in the room.

Little did he know James was waiting? As soon as Kendall came through the door James pounced binding his hands behind his back with ropes, and covering his eyes with one of the many bandanas he owned.

"You naughty boy," he whispered in his ear. "Sad how you couldn't listen to simple instructions. Now you get to stay naked because clothes are for good boys, and you've been a very bad boy Kendall." The blonde whimpered in fear as James' hand came down to his cock and he began to stroke, "but you're not bad right just misunderstood. You want someone to pay attention to you well you got it." Kendall felt James other hand slid between his ass cheeks and he moaned. This time from pleasure.

"Mm Kendall, it's time to pay of your debt." James said as he threw Kendall unto the bed He sat on top of him and rolled there hips together so Kendall could see how hard he already was. He pulled the blind fold down Kendall's eyes and Kendall looked into his eyes. He felt James reach beside them and then his hand was brought up to his lips. Kendall felt something vibrating in his teeth as he opened his mouth for James, and Kendall could only guess that James had planned on using adult toys. Kendall moaned around the object in his mouth. James brought his already lubricated finger to Kendall's hole and without warning shoved both in. Kendall hissed in pain as he felt his ass being literally ripped open.

James began fucking Kendall mercilessly with his fingers as he scissor open his tight hole.

"Mm you want this vibrator up your tight ass baby." Kendall moaned as a way of saying "Oh fuck yes." Kendall was suddenly flipped and his legs were being spread apart as James began to tease him by sliding the vibrator along his hole but not actually penetrating him like he knew Kendall wanted. Sure he was just as excited to watch Kendall fuck back onto the vibrator but he wanted to make sure Kendall remembered this wasn't only for his pleasure, and that he was in charge.

When James finally began to push the vibrator passed his anal mussels he began to tug at the ropes binding his wrist together. James then began thrust the toy in and out. Kendall moaned loudly as he felt James give him a harsh slap on the back side. Kendall gasped as he felt something hard slide in him along side the vibrator and he couldn't fully tell but it felt like an old every day dildo

:"You like being ripped open by my toys baby?" Kendall moaned response. "Or would you rather be ripped open by my thick cock. The words shook him to his core as James' toys hit him dead on in his prostate. He screeched and nodded. He pulled Kendall up by the hair and stood on the bed pulling Kendall to his knees.

"Suck my dick bitch," he screamed and slapped him in the face. Kendall brought James dick passed his lips and swirled his tongue around the head. However James didn't like Kendall taking him in at his own pace. He figured it be best for him to take control.

He grabbed Kendall by the hair and began forcing him to bob his head up and down his length moaning louder each time the blonde chocked on his cock. Kendall had tears forming in his eyes from the force of James' cock hitting his throat. All a sudden Kendall was thrown to the bed again and put on his knees. Kendall relaxed him self waiting for James to push his cock in.

However it wasn't James cock at his entrance. His cock had become wet from the forced blow job but it shouldn't have been THAT wet. He quickly realized it was James' tongue circling the skin around his hole. He felt the wet appendage push into his body and he screamed pulling at the ropes that bonded him once more wanting to touch his throbbing erection. James had become unbearably hot from eating Kendall out and without further hesitation he slammed into Kendall. He didn't waste time. Without Kendall even becoming slightly used to his length he began to slam his cock in out at a mind blowing pace.

As James thrusted wildly it became harder for Kendall's wrist to say restrained, He was constantly pulling at the ropes wanting them to break so he could just touch his dick.

James could see this and decided to take care of that for him just because he was being a good boy and making pretty noises from him. He pumped in time with his thrust and not even moments the latter the two came together with a shout. Think strand of white splattered across the sheets as Kendall's insides were painted white with James' seed. They feel to the bed breathing hard. And James pulled out.

When Kendall left James' house the night he decided to text James considering he now had his number.

_Hey you know I think one lesson isn't really enough for the fifty items I stole. Maybe you should discipline me some more._

Kendall sat in his car waiting for a reply, and smiled when his phone buzzed

_ That could be arranged Mr. Knight ;)_

**Author's Note: So Good, bad lol just review.**


End file.
